


Concentrate

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like, could you do one where the reader plays/braids Sam's hair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Research

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, this is just a lot of fluff. It's actually kind of funny because touching/playing with hair is one of my 'grounders', so it was fun to get to work it into a one shot.

Your fingers were stiff and your eyes ached from staring at the words on dingy old book pages for too long.

The motel's bed you sat on was covered with dusty tomes and sheaves of old notes and newspapers.

It'd been hours since you'd last moved around the room. None of this was getting you anywhere. You'd read through at least every page at least twice just in case you'd missed something.

This case was being such a bitch to pin down. The events and attacks were seemingly random and the signs pointed in a dozen different directions.

The words on the page seemed to run together as you squinted at the messy writing. With a disgusted sound, you tossed the leaf of paper over your shoulder and scrubbed at your face. Sitting still for so long had your muscles twitching and your brain whirling. You needed to get up and move. Hunting the creature that was out there killing would be a world better, but Sam had made it clear that he hadn't wanted to do anything before you all had figured out exactly what it was.

The mattress squeaked faintly as you slid off of the bed and stood. Your spine popped at you stretched your arms over your head. Scooping up a new paper, you began to read as you paced around the motel room.

Dean glanced up from his own pile of books. His legs were crossed at the ankles and his back was pressed against the headboard. He made a face at you. "That's even more irritating than reading all this mumbo-jumbo." He muttered, motioning at you as you increased your pacing.

"It helps me concentrate." You didn't bother to look up from the next page.

"It's distracting."

"You're distracting me."You flipped the page and frowned at the smudged and water-damaged ink.

Dean groaned and tossed the book he held to the foot of his bed. "Sam, I say we take a break."

The younger Winchester didn't glance away from the screen of his laptop. "Not yet."

"Come on, Sammy. If I have to read another line of that chicken scratch, my eyes will start bleeding."

"Fine, whatever." Sam's sigh was heavy.

"Yeah," Dean grabbed his jacket and opened the door. "I'll head into town and grab us some brain food, huh?"

All he received was half-committed grunts from you and Sam.

"Nerds." Dean muttered as he shut the door after himself.

The paper held nothing that helped your search. With a huff, you let it flutter to the blanket and stopped behind Sam's chair. He was hunched over, fingers scrolling ceaselessly as he searched for anything that might help. His hair was mussed from all the times he had raked his hand through it in frustration.

You glanced over his shoulder as you began combing your fingers through the soft strands. The action helped your brain focus on the words on the screen.

"Any luck?" You asked, running your fingers over his ears.

Sam sighed. "No. None."

Your fingertips massaged patterns into his scalp as you read over the pages he pulled up. Sam's head gradually began following the movements of your hands. He leaned into your touch and made a small sound.

"What're doing, Y/N?"

You stopped, pulling your fingers away and crossing your arms. "Sorry."

Sam tilted his head back and glanced up at you. "You didn't have to stop."

A tiny frown of disbelief pulled the corners of your mouth down. "I wasn't distracting you?"

"No. Well, a little bit." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "But, I didn't mind."

You bit your lip. "Okay, then."

Sam straightened in his seat and began to scroll through sites again. You stepped in close, chest brushing against his neck as you carded your fingers through his hair again. It wasn't long before he was leaning into your touch again.

The webpage remained still and you frowned when you ran out of words to read on the screen. You glanced down at Sam to figure out what the problem was. Sam's face was tilted back slightly. His eyes were shut and his lips were parted. His hands rested on his thighs, the fingers digging into the denim there.

You grinned. "I thought we were supposed to be researching. Not napping, Sam."

Those beautiful eyes opened and a tiny smile bared his teeth. "It feels too nice. I can't concentrate."

"Hmph." You guessed you could sympathize. Having your hair played with was something you never passed up. You hadn't thought that a guy might be into that sort of thing, though.

Sam suddenly leaned up and pressed a kiss onto your surprised mouth. He pulled away with a grin. Your fingers twisted on his shoulders as you blinked rapidly.

"What was that for?"

"In appreciation of your skill and because you looked particularly adorable right then."

A blush stole over your cheeks and you smacked his arm. "Stop. We're supposed to be researching, not flirting."

Sam gave you look that was all challenge as he reached behind himself and pulled you down. "Maybe we both need a little break."


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi yes hello i was wondering if you're going to be doing a part two of concentrate. if so, it should involve the reader fisting/gently tugging the roots of sam's hair because that'd be extremely hot. if not, you should definitely change your mind and do part two anyways cause it'd be great. (i'm just kidding. you can obviously do what you want but i really, really, really would enjoy reading a part two if you do so happen to write one.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really meant this thing to be a one-shot...But, a lovely anon sent me a message asking for more. I hope you enjoy!

"A break, huh?" You made a face at Sam."What about research, the case-"

Sam pulled you back down, lips cutting off whatever it was you had been saying.

Your mind fuzzed as his tongue crept out and just teased your lower lip. A wild gasp issued from you as he repeated the motion. There was something you were supposed to be doing...

You pulled away, fingers pressed against your mouth as your feet carried you back a step. Heat pooled in your face and it felt like the room was too warm suddenly. Sam turned in his chair and stood.

You swallowed and took another step back. "Research, Sam. Not...This."

The hunter was taking slow, predatory steps toward you. The long strides ate up the distance quickly. Your knees hit the edge of the bed. A book thudded to the floor.

You made a move to roll over to the other side of the bed. You needed space to clear your head.

Sam pounced.

Your back smashed into the bed and you bounced. Papers and books scattered and fell. Sam came to rest hovering over you. His arms and legs were at your sides, effectively trapping you. Your heart beat a little too fast and you could feel blood turning your cheeks pink.

Sam leaned in close, face only inches from your's. His eyes were dark as his pupils expanded to gobble up those pretty irises. One of his hands lifted from the bed. He trailed it down your ribs and thigh before retracing the route on the way up again. A tiny, breathy sound of pleasure escaped from between your lips.

Sam's mouth came down on your's again as he shifted above you. He nudged your denim-clad thighs wide and settled between them. His teeth caught your lower lip as he rolled his lower body against your's. The moan you emitted sounded strangled.

While Sam's hips ground against you, he kept up that heated kiss. That tongue of his was doing some sinful things against your own. With a wild gasp against his mouth, you ran your hand up his arms and tangled your fingers in his hair. The strands caught around your fingers as his other hand rode high on your side. His thumb brushed over your breast. The sensation had you tugging on his hair and moaning.

Sam made a hot sound in the back of his throat, almost a growl. Again, he cupped your breast and kneaded it through the material of your shirt. Again, you pulled at his hair and licked at his mouth.

You could feel yourself spiraling out of control.

Surely your blood had turned to lava, that's why you felt like you were burning up. Your clothes felt too heavy and rough against your skin.

The feel of Sam grinding against you was all at once overwhelming and not enough. You wanted...Needed more.

There was a faint clicking sound and the motel room's door flew open.

"Oh, for God's sake." Dean's voice broke through the fog of heat. "I'm gone for twenty minutes and you two start getting your freak on. Jesus! Get your own room, at least."

You scrambled out from underneath Sam. Your face had to be bright red from the amount of heat there. The hem of your shirt had ridden up. You pulled it down and let a few locks of hair fall over your shoulder to hide your flaming face.

Sam cleared his throat. "Maybe we will."

Dean shot his brother a look and jerked his head. "Go ahead. I ain't stoppin' you."


	3. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have been asking for a continuation of this little fic...And, as a gracious gal, I decided to oblige. Have a spankin' day, darlings <3

The Impala was filled with an air of relief and celebration as you and the Winchesters returned triumphant from the hunt.

Sam had finally figured out the culprit behind the killings in the tiny town. After a night of hunting the thing down and a nasty scuffle in an abandoned warehouse, the three of you were more than ready for some rest.

You leaned your head back against the seat and sighed.

Dean cranked the radio and began singing loudly, elbowing Sam's arm. The older Winchester reached back and slapped your knee. "Come on, Y/N! This is a great song!"

A tired grin split your face. "You're such a dork, Dean."

"Says the chick who reads for _fun_."

You made a face at that before you assented. "Touche."

Dean pulled over into a hotel. The night air was warm and had your already dampened shirt clinging to your skin. The duffel full of your clothes bounced on your back as you followed the two boys into the lobby. Sam's fingers reached behind his body and tangled with your's. Heat skittered across your cheeks.

The memories of what had happened between you and Sam a few days ago were still sharp in your mind. The simple thought of them had your skin flushing and your heart pounding. Sam rang the bell at the desk.

A teen-aged girl with large hoop earrings and pink lip gloss darted in from the other room. She smiled at Sam. When she caught sight of Dean her hands paused as she prodded at the computer keys. She blinked quickly and then looked back at Sam.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" Her voice was high and squeaked a little.

You pitied her abruptly. Both Winchesters were unfairly attractive. Dean, of course, in the more conventional bad-boy way. Sam in his sweet but firm presence and kind looks. Although, you'd say Sam was far scarier than Dean when he got mad.

"Two rooms, please. Both with a queen size bed." Sam tapped a credit card against the counter.

You blinked in surprise. Sam's hand squeezed your's when he looked down at you. What you saw there in his eyes had your heart flying near out of your chest. Pure, undiluted lust burned there. You gasped.

Dean cleared his throat and retrieved his room key from the girl. "You have a nice night, sweetheart."

Sam led you down the long hallway, hand wrapped round your's. His fingers rubbed between and along your own.

The key clicked and Sam shoved the door wide. Your duffel bag dropped to the floor as Sam pressed you back against the wall.

One big hand planted right beside your face as his mouth came crashing down on your's. Heat exploded. Sam's tongue pressed against your teeth until you opened with a moan as his spare hand dragged down your ribs.

There was something... You pulled back, gasping as Sam tried to follow your movement. A tiny whine escaped from between his lips. You flattened a hand on his heaving chest.

"Sam, please. We need to at least get clean before you...we start any of this."

Wicked intent burned in his eyes. In one smooth move, Sam had his shirt and jacket on the floor. Sweat slicked his chest and the tattoo over his heart drew your eye like a beacon. When he started in on pulling your shirt over your head, you realized his intentions.

"Sam!" You squeaked as his knuckles brushed over your belly.

The fly of your jeans parted and Sam sank to his knees as he pulled them down and off of you. "Sam! I-I can't shower with you!"

Hot lips pressed against your thigh and a wild sound ripped from you. Those changeable eyes stared into your's as he nuzzled your ribs and slowly stood. Even clad in your bra and panties you felt naked when he looked at you like that.

Sam's hands went to the fly of his jeans. The zipper's teeth rasped. The dark material pooled at his feet with his boxers. A flaming blush stole over your skin.

 _Good lord_ , you thought.

It'd been a while since you'd last done anything like this and the last guy had not been as... _Well-endowed_ as Sam was.

You swallowed thickly as he stepped in close. Sam's mouth came over your's again. You jumped as you felt his length brush up against your belly as his arms wound behind you. Your bra gave suddenly and the straps slid to you elbows where they caught. With a growl, Sam pulled the garment free and then bent again, yanking your panties down your thighs and then lifting you out of them.

Your legs caught around his waist as you tried to balance yourself in his arms. Sam nipped at your lips as one hand grabbed at your ass to steady you. His hips rolled up and for one perfect, scorching moment, he nudged right against you. The sound that left his mouth was low and hot as he stepped into the shower stall with you.

The knobs squeaked and then water cascaded over the two of you. Sam let your feet drop to the cool tile. His breath and your's bounced off the wet walls loudly.

"Clean," You reminded him a bit breathlessly.

The grin he gave you had your entire body prickling with shivers. The shampoo bottle's cap cracked loudly and then had you turning so that your back was toward him. His fingers worked the lather into your hair. You couldn't help the moan of bliss that escaped you as he massaged the shampoo into your scalp. He combed those fingers through as he rinsed it all away.

You reached for the shampoo bottle to return the favor but he snatched it away before you could snag it. Instead, he took the bar of soap between his hands and began creating a thick lather of suds.

Sam rubbed his thumbs into the muscles at the back of your neck and shoulders. After a moment, you made a pleased sound as the tension was massaged away. His hands swept down over your back before he cupped your ass in his hands. He lingered for a second, fingers kneading. Then those magical hands traveled over each of your thighs and calves before wrapping around your waist and turning you so you faced him once more.

Suds dripped down over your breasts and belly as Sam began the task of washing your front. Sam's mouth found the spot where your shoulder joined your neck. He nibbled the spot as his thumbs brushed over your nipples. He didn't linger nearly long enough for your liking. A whine left your parted lips as you tried to draw his hands back to your chest.

Sam gave you that sinful grin as he shook his head. His hands caressed your lower belly, making the muscles there bunch. His grin widened. His lashes were dark and spiked together with water as he glanced up from his ministrations. One of his ankles knocked against your's, causing your legs to part instinctively lest he topple you. The hand on your belly dove between your legs.

Your strangled cry echoed in the bathroom. Your fingers dug into Sam's biceps and shoulders. His hand cupped your entire sex, the rough heel of his palm butting up against your clitoris as he jostled you. Long fingers traced along your folds over and over. Your breath came in whining pants as he teased you mercilessly. Slowly, surely, you were nearing the peak of something great and wonderful.

Just as you opened your mouth to cry his name, Sam withdrew his touch and kissed you.

"Sam!" Surely that needy voice wasn't your's.

He just chuckled and handed you the soap. His back turned to you as he waited. Rivulets of water ran down his muscled shoulders and back before trickling down over his thighs. You bit your lip to stifle another moan. A wicked idea formed in the back of your mind.

Turn-about was fair play, wasn't it?

You worked the soap between your hands and then began running your hands over his shoulders and neck. Sam's head gradually dipped as you washed him. God, he felt better than anything you could've ever dreamed up or fantasized about. Biting your lip, you stepped in close. Your breasts brushed against his back and you felt him stiffen as your hands wandered over his chest. It heaved underneath your touch, skin nearly scalding to the touch.

Your fingers dipped over the rippled expanse of his abdomen. The ridges of his hip bones veed downward. When your fingers circled round his cock Sam jerked, hips rocking into your touch and a hiss of pleasure spitting from between his teeth.

It wasn't long before Sam was thrusting into your hand, breath coming harsh and loud. With your grin hidden behind his back, you reached around and snagged the shampoo bottle. As your hand released him, Sam groaned and attempted to pull you right back.

"Sam, clean, remember?" Sam growled and sank to his knees at your feet so you could reach his hair.

He stared up at you as you massaged the liquid soap into his hair. His eyes slid shut and you almost expected a purr to escape from his chest. You carefully rinsed the shampoo away, combing his hair away from his face so the soap wouldn't run into his eyes.

You gripped his arms and tried to heave him to his feet. Sam refused to budge, eyes gleaming with the look of a starved predator. You swallowed and shivered.

Hot hands wound around your ankles. Sam lifted one leg and set your foot on the edge of the tub. Suddenly, you were open to his gaze. The simple thought of how you must appear, pinned open and unable to resist, had you groaning.

Sam kissed up your thigh. His breath was hot against your sex. And then, his tongue was right there. He drove you right up to the peak and then, easing a finger inside of you, had you careening off of the cliff.

You screamed his name as your knees buckled and you clamped down around his finger inside of you.

Sam was on his feet in the next instant. He hitched your legs around his hips and then, with a smooth roll of his hips, pushed into you. There was a sting of pain and you cried out against his neck, nails biting into his shoulders.

"You all right?" Sam asked gently, licking kisses along your jaw.

"Please, Sam." You bucked against him. " _Please_."

And then the gentleness vanished as he began to move.

Your back pressed up against the cold, wet tiles as his hot skin moved against, around, inside you.

It wasn't long before you were both panting, hips banging together and fingers digging. Sam bent his head and slanted his mouth over your's. His tongue danced against your own and then he suckled on it so sweetly.

Stars winked over your vision and you screamed again, " _Sam_!"

Sam groaned against your mouth as he spasmed inside you. His arms trembled and your name left his lips.

The two of you collided with the tiled wall as Sam slipped a little. You laughed breathlessly as he shut off the water and carried you to the counter. He dried you off and then himself. You loved to watch as his muscles played beneath his skin.

Sam carried you to the bed and drew the sheets over your bodies. One of his legs rested between your's. A warm hand rubbed over your backside as the other brushed hair from your face. His mouth was reddened from your kisses and a pink crescent adorned his neck.

You blushed and rubbed your face against his chest.

"So separate rooms from now on?" Sam asked, smirk lifting one side of his lips.


End file.
